


Clinging to the Familiar

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Post-Sirius in Azkaban, mating for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2005-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus' life changes - one more time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Clinging to the Familiar

It's been nearly five years, since I first laid eyes on my lover for the first time in over a decade. I began that morning just like every other. After waking up earlier than I had liked, I slowly trudged downstairs for my morning dose of caffeine. I stepped out onto the porch to grab my copy of the Daily Prophet, and commented to myself what a lovely day it was going to be. It was the middle of August, yet there was a slight chill in the air. I returned to my kitchen, grabbed me a mug of coffee, and sat down at the table.

I shifted into my seat, getting comfortable so that I could read the help wanted ads that I knew were going to disappoint me yet again this morning. No one had use for a wizard, that happened to be a werewolf. I had a hard time finding work ever since I had graduated from Hogwarts. I had applied to many positions, but no one ever called me back. I suppose because after they had run the background check through the Ministry, they had seen I was a registered werewolf.

Three years after graduation, I managed to get a position as a gardener, which was quite relaxing. I had successfully held that position for six years, until my employer died. His children sold the estate, and didn't have any use for me. I spent only what was necessary, so I took my savings and decided to buy a home for myself. I was astonished to find that my old home was once again on the market. I had bought this home once before with my lover.

We had just graduated from Hogwarts, and his parents had given him a substantial amount of money as a gift. He was to use it for his Auror training, however, he decided that with my little contribution, we could buy this house, and he would start school the following term. It is perfectly located in the town of South Benfleet. It is located on an islet of the North Sea. It only being 48 kilometers from London made it easy for him to commute.

A year had passed, then two, yet he never started school, and we'd fallen into the married life routine. I would stay at home taking care of the house each day, and he would go to work to support us. It wasn't the life we'd imagined while still at school, but it suited us well. Sometimes I would go and visit Lily and James, and eventually baby Harry. It almost breaks my heart to think of them. Correction, it does break my heart to think of them. Such a tragic end to their wonderful lives. But, enough dwelling on the past.

I picked up the paper, untied the ribbon, and slowly began to unroll it. When I looked down to read the headlines, my whole world changed. I dropped my mug, unaware of the hot coffee running over my feet. For the first time in twelve years, I had hope. Hope to be with the man I love. The headlines read: ~Convicted Murderer Sirius Black Escapes from Azkaban!~

I couldn't believe what I had read. There on the front page, was a picture that resembled the man I loved. I pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming. _Could it be true? Had he really escaped from that dreadful place?_ No one ever escaped from Azkaban. It was impossible, well, at least thought to be impossible.

I just sat there, in a daze, completely frozen in time. It wasn't until I heard the repeated pecking on my window that I snapped out of it, and let in the barn owl that was so eagerly waiting to see me. It was carrying a letter, one that I had seen many years ago as a boy. That very letter had changed my life forever, and I dared to think this one might do the same. It was from Hogwarts, and Dumbledore himself. I shook as I opened the letter, trying very hard not to tear it between my trembling hands.

~~~~ Dear Remus,

I hope this finds you well. I am sure you are aware of Sirius' escape from Azkaban. I do hope he is captured before anything more happens to any unsuspecting muggles. I am writing you with an offer I hope you cannot refuse. I have a teaching position that I feel you are very suited for. It is the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Unfortunately, Professor Lockhart had the slight misfortune of losing his memory at the end of last term. You are an excellent defender against the Dark Arts, which seemed to have been your specialty as a student here at Hogwarts.

Against my wishes, we are going to have Dementors on the grounds protecting Harry from Sirius. I would like you there as well. He is probably unaware of anything going on, because he is cut off from the wizarding world completely during his stay at the Dursleys, and I doubt he is allowed to watch television. He is a wonderful young man Remus. It's almost as if James is back here at Hogwarts. He possesses the best qualities of both Lily and James. He's truly a remarkable young wizard. One that has already defended himself against Voldemort three times, and he isn't even a teenager yet. He seems to follow along the path of disobedience much in the same way his father and you all did. Curious boy he is.

I will owl you with your salary, and your living arrangements if you decide to take the position. I do think you could use the company. And a good distraction wouldn't be half bad. Don't you agree? I hope to hear from you by return owl. Please consider this position, and I hope to hear from you soon. Harry needs you now Remus. Now that Sirius is free, he may feel obligated to finish the work his leader wasn't capable of doing.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ~~~~

He must have been sure that I would accept, because there was a ticket dated for September 1, on the Hogwarts Express. I couldn't believe that in a matter of five minutes, my life had changed. My lover had escaped from Azkaban, and I had been offered a teaching position. Fate was finally in my favor. I guess it got tired of making my life miserable and focused its attention on someone else for a while.

I took out a quill and some ink, wrote a reply accepting the position, and headed up for a hot bath. I needed a few moments to think. As I walked by the mantle, I looked at the pictures that haunted me daily. First, there was one of Jamie, Sirius and me in our third year at Hogwarts. Second, a picture of Lily and Peter with us after we had graduated. Third, a picture of Jamie and Sirius holding Harry. It was taken right after his birth, and the announcement that Sirius would be his Godfather. But the last picture, it was the one that hurt me most. A picture of Sirius and me, embraced in a kiss. It was taken just after we had moved in. We were celebrating and having a look around our grounds. There was a massive oak tree behind us, which we used to sit under on hot days. That was our favorite spot in the whole world. We would lie there for hours discussing what we wanted to do with our lives, where we wanted to go, and often just made love.

I turned on the tub, grabbed my moth eaten robe and a fresh pair of pants. I had decided I needed something a bit stronger than coffee to drink, so I went back to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge. The water burned my body as I climbed in, but I didn't care. It didn't matter. I had to clear my head, and nothing did this better than a scalding hot bath.

I just stayed there, thinking about the life I had given up on so very long ago. I thought about the night I told Jamie and Lily about my desires to be with Sirius. We were in the first week of our sixth year at school, and I knew I needed him. The wolf needed a mate, and I daresay Remus needed one too.

(Flashback)

"Jamie, could I ask you about something?" I was very nervous, as I often was back then. Not until we became a couple did I get over my nervousness and learn to not give a shit about what others thought of me.

"Sure Moony. What's on your mind?" He put down the book he and Lily was supposed to be studying, but instead were using as a shield so they could snog. I giggled at the sight of Lily wiping her mouth off on Jamie's shirt.

"Well, this is very hard for me, and I am not sure how you will both take it, but I can't keep it to myself any longer. I think I will explode if I don't tell someone, and since this could change our relationships, I think I should discuss this with you."

"Come over here Remus." Lily told me as she and James sat up in his bed. She always could tell when something was bothering me, and she made every effort to make me feel better. She was a compassionate woman, so full of love. Her only need in life was to make others happy. She was a very unselfish woman.

I sat down on the bed, and began to tell them the tale of a lonely werewolf in love with his best friend. "I am in love with Sirius." I was very blunt about it, and to the point. I had thought of trying to approach it in a different way, but direct was the only way I knew how. "I am totally, completely, without a shadow of a doubt in love with Sirius Black."

James just looked at me for a moment, I think he was letting it all sink in, or perhaps waiting for me to admit it was just a prank. Lily smiled and I could tell she knew what I was going to say before I even spoke. She was always with us, so naturally she picked up on some things that the others had overlooked. "Is that all Remus? I have known for quite sometime that you fancied him. I can tell by the way your eyes light up when he walks into the room. When he messes your hair, how you have an extra bit of patience where he is concerned. I think it is wonderful." She said.

James finally spoke, and I was shocked at what he said. "He is in love with you too." Were my highly sensitive ears playing tricks with me? Did he just say what I thought he said?

"Would you care to repeat yourself? I don't think I heard you right."

"He is in love with you too. He told me ages ago. Said he can't get you out of his head. Said that after you went home this summer, after staying with him for a couple of days, he missed you terribly. He missed having someone with him night and day. Missed having you there to nag him about his room. Missed having you there to clean up his room." James chuckled. "He said he thought about telling you, but he had read in a book that werewolves mated for life, and he didn't want to force you to make a decision. I told him that if you felt the same way, eventually it would eat at you until you cracked and told someone. I guess I was right."

"You know me pretty well Prongs."

"I should by now damnit. We have been best friends now for six years. But, I know Sirius even better. And I know he is outside on the Quidditch Pitch trying to burn off some frustrations. He can't go on very much longer not knowing what you are feeling toward him. He is a very impatient man, Remus. You know that. He acts on his impulse, and it is killing him to have to take the back seat and let someone come to him. You should go down there you know."

"I know."

"That way, James and I can finish our snog session without having to hold up that damn book." Lily smiled. But I knew she was just trying to help me out. I practically ran to the Pitch, and sure enough, there he was. His raven hair whipping in the wind. God, I loved his hair. As black as the night, but as soft as silk. He was a natural at flying unlike myself. The beads of sweat were dripping off of him as if it were raining. His robes clung to his skin, no doubt soaked with sweat. I could have just stood there, watching him forever. But, he noticed me, and quickly came down off of his broom.

"Hey Moony, whatcha' doing down here?" Just the way he says my name sends shivers down my spine.

"Sirius, I need to talk to you. Please, come over here so we can sit. This is important for me to tell you, and I need to be sitting." I didn't think that my wobbly legs could have held me throughout it all. We sat down in the bleachers, but not before he took off his robes, and was sitting in a pair of boxers and a white tee-shirt.

"Boy, it sure is hot tonight. Too hot for mid September. Don't you think?"

"Um, yes Sirius, very hot." I was beginning to perspire myself but not from the heat, from the sight of his body. His shirt was soaked, and I could see the outline of every rib, every muscle on his stomach, every muscle in his back. He was breathtaking.

"Sirius, I have just talked to James and Lily, and I have something I need to tell you. I will be direct, because you would be direct with me. There is no easy way to put it, but just simply say it. I am in love with you. Not just a school boy crush, but in love. Deeply. The in love that you feel toward someone you want to be with forever."

He looked at me for a moment, and I wasn't sure how he was going to react. Maybe he got tired of waiting for me to come around. But when he spoke, all my fears subsided.

"Oh, Moony. I have been dying to hear those words from your lips. Every time we've talked, I prayed that you were going to say those words. And now, now you have." He reached over and hugged me, both of us forgetting his sweaty demeanor. "James was right as usual. He told me you would come around. That all I had to do was be patient. But, we both know I am not a patient man. Especially in this department." He chuckled a bit, as I did, and he still continued to embrace me. "So, how long have you known you were in love with me?"

"Since the night you played that trick on Severus. I tried to hate you but something wouldn't let me. I couldn't hate you no matter how hard I tried. Not speaking to you for two weeks almost drove me mad. I can't bear to not be with you. To go even one day and not hear your voice, or your laughter makes me livid. I feed off of you. You keep me going."

He sat there for a moment, and I knew he was recalling the night Severus almost died by my hands. James luckily saved him. And I will forever be in debt to him. "Remus, I need to tell you something. All I can think about is you. And being with you forever. I am not interested in a short fling. Lord knows I have had my fair share of them. I want to share my life with you. To wake up in your arms every morning. To spend eternity with you. I know about the mating of werewolves. I want to be your mate, no matter how painful it is. No matter what it requires. Please, just let me do this for you. For us."

I couldn't believe he wanted me to bite him. Of course he wouldn't become a werewolf, but he would be forever marked as my mate. "Sirius, it will be quite painful for both of us. I cannot bear the thought of hurting you, but the pain will only last for a little while. Then, we will be bound to one another. We will share thoughts, dreams, and unfortunately for you, nightmares."

"I already share your nightmares. I come to you when you are sleeping and rub your head until you are calm. I comfort you, only you are asleep so you are unaware of my actions." I had no idea he'd done those things.

"Sirius, we must be careful about this. It has to be performed under special circumstances. It must be the night before the full moon, that is when the wolf is ready to claim a mate. And it must be the first time we make love."

"Oh," he put his head down, and looked as if he was about to cry. "Remus, I'm not a virgin. I have already had sex before." I laughed a bit, which I probably shouldn't have, but I couldn't help myself.

"No, silly. The first time `we' make love." His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh, in that case."

"And, you have to remain very still so I don't bite too deep. I don't want to ruin your life as mine was so many years ago. You will bleed, there will be a scar, but nothing like the horrid thing I have to bear."

"Remus, you are beautiful. Even with your scars and marks. They make you beautiful. You will always be beautiful to me. No matter how you look."

"Thank you Paddy. Now, the full moon is in ten days, so you have until then if you want to change your mind. I will love you no less if you decide to back out. But, we cannot truly give ourselves to one another unless I make you my mate. The wolf won't allow it. I am sorry, but this goddamn curse rules my life."

"Well, I know I want this. And I am tired of holding back." He raised my head, and kissed me for the first time. It was the first time in my life someone has showed me such affection. His soft lips pressed firmly against my chapped ones. He didn't seem to mind. His silky tongue slid into my mouth, and gently wrestled against my own. It only lasted for a few moments, but I knew I wanted more. I had to have more. His taste was on my lips, his scent forever imbedded in my mind. Of course I knew his scent, but not this one. The one he had when he lusted for something. I will never forget it.

(End flashback)

I began to shiver, forgetting completely about being in the bathtub. I needed to get up, get dressed, and go to Diagon Alley. I needed to take care of a few things if I was going to be gone from my place for a few months. Then, there was the pressing matter of Sirius. I knew in my heart he was innocent, but if he didn't betray them, who did? I knew he would never hurt Harry, so I felt it was my duty to go to Hogwarts and try to help in the best way I could.

A few weeks had passed, yet they still didn't catch Sirius. He had been by my place a few times. At first I wondered how he knew I would still be living here, but he knew I couldn't give up my past. I clutched to the familiar. It is all I have ever known to do. I could smell him outside. That familiar scent I would never forget. Even as Padfoot, the smell was inebriating. I knew if he wanted to see me, he would show himself. Often in the mornings, I would stroll around the yard, checking on my flowers, and catch a glimpse of him. I could see where he had slept the night before. Under our tree. I often threw out the newspaper in case he was wondering about the search for him. And sometimes I would fix a large dinner and set it out on the porch. Every morning it was gone. Even though I didn't speak to him or see him, I felt at peace knowing I could take care of him as he once did for me.

On the morning I was to return to Hogwarts, I stepped out to view my home for the last time until the Christmas holidays. I walked to our tree, and noticed a small note tacked to its trunk. I read the note and placed it into my robes. "I'll always be your mate Moony." Six simple words, yet so powerful. A part of me was reborn. A part that had been dead for twelve agonizing years; my heart.


	2. Part 2

Part 2 

The Wolf Gets A Mate, Remus Gets a Lover

That year at Hogwarts was almost as adventurous as the years we shared while students. I managed to befriend Harry and help him overcome his fear of the Dementors. On our way to Hogwarts, the Dementors had entered our compartment looking for Sirius. I had been asleep, and didn't notice that Harry and his friends were sharing my compartment. When I awoke, Harry was lying on the ground, with a Dementor hovering over him. I pulled out my wand and told the Dementor that no one was hiding Sirius Black under their cloak. It glided away, and I went to work on bringing Harry around. They affected him worse than I had ever seen anyone affected before. All too soon, I realized it was very hard for me to look at Harry. His hair was as messy as Jamie's always was, and he wore glasses of the same fashion.

But his eyes, they were his best feature. As green as Emeralds, just like Lily's. Of course I had peered into those eyes many times before, but he was only a baby then. They hadn't truly gained their vibrant color. He was very slender as his parents were, maybe even a bit too thin. Very quickly I decided I would have to keep an eye on him, I didn't want him to have any more bouts with the Dementors.

I soon discovered that I loved teaching and was glad that I had finally found a job that suited me well, and paid great. Severus reluctantly made me the Wolfsbane potion every month, and I usually just locked myself in my office and waited for the transformations to pass.

Halloween was a very eventful night in particular. My lover had broken into the school, and had raided the Gryffindor Tower looking for Harry. At least everyone thought he was looking for Harry. I only pretended to search for him. I wandered around the castle for about an hour, remembering the many pranks we used to pull here. I found myself back at my quarters, and knew immediately he had been there. I smelled him. He hadn't been gone very long either. He left me yet another note, as he escaped from the castle. The note was on my bed, along with a single orchid. He had been lying there, perhaps for the entire time we were searching for him. He knew no one would look in the teacher's private quarters.

This note was a bit different, but still meant the same. "Padfoot needs his mate." He was right. So very right.

Harry and I worked on his Expecto Patronus, and eventually he got the hang of it. I decided I would attend a Quidditch match one afternoon, and watch him play. Minerva told me he was a natural just like his father, and I had to see him fly. She was right, he was the perfect build for a seeker, and he flew like no other. Perhaps even a bit better than his father. After that match, I congratulated him on a wonderful Patronus. It seems that some students wanted to play a trick on Harry, and he gave them quite a shock. I dare say that they will not be prancing around in black cloaks anytime soon.

Who would have thought that after all those years, our finest invention was still lurking around Hogwarts; The Marauder's Map. The Weasley twins had gotten our map from Filch, and in turn had given it to Harry so he could go to Hogsmeade. I took the map from Harry after Severus had gotten his hands on it. He had it in for Harry and was determined to get him expelled from school. I kept it in my office and often searched at night to see if Sirius was around. Most of the time, he was in the Forbidden Forest. On the night of our reunion, I had been keeping a close eye on Harry. I knew something was up.

I drank my tea as I watched the kids head off to Hagrid's hut to try and stop the execution of a Hippogriff by the name of Buckbeak. Harry wasn't one much to follow rules, but he couldn't help himself. It was in his blood. I knew Sirius had to be on the grounds, his scent was faint. I checked the map, and sure enough, he was by the Whomping Willow tree.

When they started back for the castle, I noticed that a red dot labeled Peter Pettigrew was with them. I assumed that the map was malfunctioning because Peter was dead. I peered out my window, and didn't see anyone. I checked the map again, then I noticed another dot approaching. This one was labeled Sirius Black. But why on earth was he taking such a chance of being caught? The Dementors were out there and Fudge had given them permission to perform the kiss if they caught him. I saw a scuffle out my window and noticed the dots labeled Peter Pettigrew, Ron Weasley, and Sirius Black were in the tunnel beneath the Whomping Willow. Peter Pettigrew, and then it hit me. He was the traitor. Not Sirius. I feared for his life, so I ran down to the grounds, completely forgetting to wipe the map clean. It was a full moon, and I wasn't quite myself.

When I arrived at the Shrieking Shack, I couldn't help thinking of the night I made him my mate. Just as we had planned, I went to the Shack at ten-thirty. I was amazed at the sight of the place. Sirius had charmed tons of candles to float around, and he had cleaned the main room. The furniture had been repaired, and a table with two chairs was placed in the middle of the room. There were many different foods prepared, no doubt to quench my thirst for blood when I transformed. He was very thoughtful. He knew the wolf almost as well as I did. We ate dinner, and often just stared into each others eyes. Then we began to talk about our relationship and what it meant to both of us. For the first time, someone had truly loved me for who I was. They didn't hate me because of my lycanthropy. He was attracted to it. And the wolf, it definitely was attracted to him.

(Flashback)

"Sirius, I am afraid of what I may do to you, this close to the full moon. I know it has to be this way, but the wolf is so strong tonight. I am weak, so weak. His power overwhelms me. It must be you, your scent." I sat down on the edge of the bed, and motioned for him to join me.

"Remus, I want this as much as you do. Just please, don't leave me. I want you to be here with me." His hands were a bit shaky, and his voice cracked a bit. I had never seen him like this. I took his hands in mine, and tried to comfort him.

"I would never leave you. I will be forever bound to you. To your soul. You nor I could ever love another. Not even if one of us should die. It will be forever."

"Forever, hmmm, I love the sound of that. I'm ready. Claim me for your mate. Make me yours." He had never spoken such sweeter words, and I didn't need to be told twice.

I took him into my arms, and placed him down onto the bed. We began to kiss vigorously, a little too harsh for what I had planned to begin with. But the damn wolf wanted to take control. It would be his turn, but not just yet. Now it was still Remus and Sirius. Our kisses began to linger, mine to his neck. He has a beautiful neck. His hair is just past his shoulders, and tonight he has let it down. The very spot I wanted to bite was calling out to me. It took every bit of willpower I had to keep the wolf at bay.

He looked magnificent beneath the moonlight. Lying in my arms waiting, anticipating my next move. I removed his shirt, as he pulled off mine. We then both fumbled with our shoes, and removed everything but our boxers. Oh, he was wearing a pair of royal blue silk boxers, that outlined everything very well. The sight of him lying there, almost made me climax. His breathing was ragged, and I knew I could his heart racing in his chest. His chest was very tan, as Sirius always swam in the summer. Each of his muscles well toned from playing Quidditch with Jamie. I couldn't bear to wait another moment, but I had to. I had to make it last. We had waited for this moment forever and I wasn't going to let it go too quickly.

We explored each other's body, finding the most sensitive of areas, making a mental note of just what drove each one crazy. He nibbled on my ear, and it nearly drove me over the edge. I couldn't stand to wait. And finally, after an hour of endlessly teasing each other, I let the wolf take control. At first Sirius was scared, as was I. Neither one of us knew much about what we were about to do, but we figured we knew enough to get us by. It was a joy of its own. Discovering our own methods and tactics. I removed his boxers with my teeth, and he moaned as my lips pressed against his navel. He was thoroughly enjoying the pleasure. I slipped mine off, and I prepared him for my entrance. At first he squirmed around until I got the right spot. His body was so warm and I could not wait to feel it's warmth around me. His squirming subsided, and he slowly began to thrust his hips as I moved my finger in and out. "Now Remus, oh, please now." He was begging for the first time in his life.

As I entered his body, I felt a tear trickle down my face. This was as close to heaven as I'd ever been, and I noticed he had tears in his eyes too. I slowly began a rhythm, caressing his own erection gently with my hand. He moaned in ecstasy and I knew he was getting close. This was the first time I ever had intercourse, and I knew I couldn't last that long. Besides, the wolf was getting impatient. I bent my head down, and asked him if he was ready. He nodded slowly, and for the first time ever, I noticed the slight trace of fear in his blue eyes. I told him I loved him, and he would be okay. Then, I let the wolf take him.

I slowly began to suck on his neck, marking the spot that I would bite. His moans increased, and I had to hurry. I couldn't stand much more before I climaxed. I gently bit down on the area just above his collarbone. His skin was so sweet. The smell of musk and soap was overwhelming. I nibbled subtly at first, but then I felt my teeth elongate, and I knew the wolf was about to bite. I increased my thrusts, pushing further into him. I figured that if he climaxed when I bit him, he wouldn't feel that much pain. I still nibbled gently on his neck, but then, my teeth clenched shut, and I heard him scream. I still to this day don't know if it was a scream of pain or one of ecstasy. Possibly, a combination of both. It was and still is the only time I've ever tasted human blood. At that very moment, our bodies erupted, and he was finally mine. The wolf finally got his mate.

Sirius began to bleed quite badly, and I sucked the blood into my mouth, so that he wouldn't fret at the sight. When the bleeding stopped, I looked at his face. He was smiling ever so slightly, and whispered `I love you,' as he reached up and licked a bit of blood from the corner of my mouth. He proceeded to kiss me. "It is done. You are forever mine," I whispered into his ear. We both felt more connected, and I could almost hear his thoughts. And with a final kiss, and a little bit of snuggling, we fell asleep in each others arms, completely oblivious to the world around us.

The next morning, we were woke by the sounds of Lily screaming. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and Jamie and her knew about our little plans for the night before. They entered the Shack through a hole in the wall, and when they reached the living room, Lily saw the bite on Sirius' neck. She didn't know much about the mating ritual, and thought that I had turned him into a werewolf. James was trying to calm her down, but she just kept on screaming. Sirius and I awoke, and noticed that the bite did look quite gruesome. We tried to use a healing spell, but Sirius insisted on letting it heal on its own. If you look just in the right place, you can still see it today.

(End Flashback)

As I made my way into the Shack, I heard Hermione Granger yell that they were in there. I couldn't believe my eyes as I blasted the door. There was my lover, sitting on the ground, Harry's wand pointed directly at his heart. His face a hollow shell of his once beautiful skin. His face was pale, and he looked like he needed to gain about fifty pounds. His once gorgeous hair now hung to his elbows matted in filth. But his eyes, they truly scared me. All the life had been sucked out, and the glorious blue that used to be, was now replaced by a dull gray. I disarmed Harry or he would have killed Sirius. He still thought that he was responsible for killing his parents. I asked Sirius where Peter was and after a brief bout of forgiveness between us both, we shared the first bit of contact either of us had received in twelve long years. A simple hug.

Severus entered the room underneath Harry's invisibility cloak and tied up Sirius and myself. He had brought me my potion, and noticed that map. He loved the idea of turning us both over to the Dementors. He tied us up, but Harry and Hermione stunned him and untied us. After a bit of convincing, Ron agreed to let us have Scabbers, and we made Peter show himself. He would have died that night if it hadn't been for Harry. He convinced us not to kill him. He was right. If we would have, the Sirius couldn't have been freed. We decided to take him to the castle, but the full moon found me, and I transformed right in front of their eyes. Peter transformed into Wormtail, and managed to escape. Harry saved Sirius from the Dementor's kiss, and helped him to safety.

Unfortunately, I had to give up my teaching position out of concern for the student's safety. I went back to my humble abode, and waited for any news from Sirius. After about six months, I heard from him. He had been in hiding since that night, and Dumbledore had told him of the Tri-Wizarding Tournament. Someone had put in Harry's name, and was trying to get him killed. After each task, he sent word to me of the outcome. He and Harry had developed quite a friendship. It was good for the both of them. Harry had been doing very well until the third task. It had been two weeks since its scheduled night, and I began to wonder if Sirius had been captured. There was no news in the Daily Prophet, so I still had hope he was safe.

I had decided one evening I would do a bit of star-gazing, and took my blanket to our tree. It was the middle of June, and the Dogstar was very bright that night. I took a hot bath, and grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass, and headed out to my own little piece of heaven. After I had been there for nearly three hours just drinking and gazing at the stars, I sensed a familiar aroma. Sirius was approaching, but not as himself, as Padfoot. I let him come to me, and acted as if I didn't notice.

He nestled in beside me, and I quivered at his touch. It had been so long since I had felt anyone touch me. Since he had touched me. I rolled onto my back, and he quickly put his head onto my chest. It wasn't but a second before he transformed back into himself. He laid there for a moment, and I noticed he was emitting a bit of fear.


End file.
